It is well known in the art to attach a duct to a vehicle console assembly to move air from the front of the vehicle to the rear passengers within the vehicle. Console assemblies are commonly known to include ductwork within to move the air to the rear passengers. It is commonly known for the duct to attach to the console assembly using a tab on a main body and an aperture on the duct portion. To attach the duct portion to the main body via the tab, the assembly worker is required to exert extreme force in a downward vertical direction to install the duct portion onto the main body. This ergonomically unfriendly installment procedure and apparatus creates problems during assembly. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a more ergonomically friendly apparatus for installation of a duct to a vehicle console assembly.